femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aimee Lee (Garage Sale Mystery)
Aimee Lee (Hannah Pederson) is the hidden main villainess of the 2018 Hallmark film Garage Sale Mystery: The Mask Murder, the 13th film of the Garage Sale Mystery ''series (airdate August 12, 2018). She is the girlfriend of Greyston "Grey" Baxter, having begun her relationship with him after he was dumped by his previous girlfriend, Carmen Dae. Aimee had known Grey since childhood, and had been waiting for years for him to notice her. His breakup with Carmen opened the door for Aimee to become his girlfriend, but during their relationship, Grey continued carrying a torch for his ex-girlfriend, as he made continuous phone calls to her during which he pleaded for her to get back together with him. Aimee had become jealous of Carmen as a result, and it became full on rage when Grey arranged to meet up with the female former at a movie theater, only to fail to show up. Suspecting that her boyfriend was at Carmen's workplace (a storage facility owned by Michelle Sarnowsky), Aimee went there to confront Carmen, finding her inside a storage room. Aimee angrily told Carmen to stay away from Grey, with Carmen responding that he should stay away from ''her, and responded to Aimee's repeated question about whether she loved Grey by saying that she didn't. Carmen then stated that Grey wasn't good enough for either of them, and that he would hurt Aimee like he did to her, only for Aimee to voice her devotion to him and attack Carmen. The fight ended when Aimee shoved Carmen towards a table, with the latter's life ending after her head struck the edge of said table. After realizing that she had accidentally killed her perceived romantic rival, Aimee ran out of the facility and managed to avoid being seen. After that, however, the evil woman became dead set on covering her tracks, which included making a claim that she and Grey were both at the movies at the time of the murder. The villainess also began following Jennifer Shannon while she was asking questions, including at the theater, where the latter learned that the former was alone. Her villainous reveal came after Grey's confrontation with Jennifer at the facility, during which he proclaimed his innocence in Carmen's murder. Jennifer later called Detective Kevin O'Grady about Grey, only to be knocked out from behind by Aimee, who took her to one of the storage rooms. Aimee pointed a gun at Jennifer and admitted to confronting and killing Carmen, while also revealing that she followed her during her investigation. She also tearfully revealed her undying love for Grey before stating that she feared that she wouldn't be believed regarding the accidental nature of Carmen's death. Jennifer told Aimee that she believed her and asserted that what she did could be considered a crime of passion, but that the latter killing the former would not be. The protagonist attempted to convince Aimee to put down her gun, and when they both heard sirens, Jennifer used it as a distraction and sent a cart towards the latter before escaping. The deranged villainess picked up her weapon and searched for her would-be second victim, with the latter running into O'Grady and informing him about Aimee's villainy. He then held the murderer at gunpoint and ordered her to drop the gun, which Aimee did as she burst into tears. As Jennifer revealed to Dani, Aimee was arrested (offscreen) for Carmen's murder and her attempt to kill the former. Quotes * "I was just tired of always being someone's second choice." (Aimee Lee's motive for confronting Carmen Dae) Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested